


The Axeman of New Orleans

by PanPanPanda_Express



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Love, Movie Night, Multi, Not Beta Read, Proud Boyfriend Angel Dust, horror movies, how has nobody done this before, what if Alastor was a horror character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPanPanda_Express/pseuds/PanPanPanda_Express
Summary: Wait, Alastor's a horror movie!?!?I suck at summary's sorry
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> So here me out! You know at the end of horror films there's always that based on a true story bullshit? Well what if some guy got a hold of alastor's serial killer legacy and made him into an award winning Michael Myers type slasher? What if Angel found the movie? Hilarity ensues that's what! 
> 
> Please Take this AU and do what you will with it. I. NEED.CONTENT

“Hey Alastor, you were born in New Orleans right?” Angel question from his place on the couch.

“Why of course dearest! Right smack in the middle of the great state of Louisiana herself! Why do you ask darlin" Alastor questioned

The two were currently curled together in a red comforter at the far corner of the couch in the common room of the hotel, waiting for Charlie to pick a movie for their annual movie night. Alastor shifted and pulled angel closer on his lap.

“No reason but...”Angel trailed off “I was kinda talking wit cherri and she was telling me about a popular movie franchise in her time..”

“Darling you are aware its Charlie’ turn to pick the movie correct?” Alastor chuckled

But by now Charlie had tuned into their conversation and was curious to say the least.

“What does that have to do with Alastor?” Charlie piped up

“I’m getting ta that toots" Angel spoke from his place on the couch. He pulled away slightly from Alastor’s embrace.

So you were like, a famous serial killer right smiles?”

“Well I was certainly a hot topic during my time I must say!” Alastor glanced down to examine his claws

“And you had like a fancy killer name to right? and like a logo, somethin ta tell the cops it was you? Can you tell me what it was?” Angel rambled quickly.

The topic wasn’t really one he asked of alastor. They did have a long talk about their lives before they died. But Even after they got together they hadn’t really spoken a lot on why they ended up in hell in the first place.

“ Why yes indeedy! Well I was the most dangerous killer this side of the bayou! and they called me by the great title of the Axeman of New Orleans.” Alastor said with a fond grin that turned dangerous.

“I knew it!” Shouted Angel “I knew it was about you!”

“Quit shouting.” Vaggie grumbled from her place on the recliner across the room. But was admittedly get a little curious herself.

‘Well accordin ta Cherri there was a huge horror franchise that came out in the 80’s about a guy that killed people wit an axe in New Orleans, an _I_ thought it sounded familiar so I did some diggin . Turns out it was based on true events and I wanted ta know If it was really about Al.’ Angel explained.

SANTA MIERDA I KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! Vaggie laughed

What, what is he talking about babe? Charlie asked sounding confused.

“Well when I was alive horror was a huge genre.

“ There were all kinds of famous iconic characters, granted they were all made up, but you get it right? “

“Any way I was a huge fan of old classics and I once stumbled upon an old 80’s film that was revamped in like 2013 and became one of the most iconic horror characters in the whole genre! FUCK Alastor I can’t believe I’m saying this but your like my idol”

Vaggie went on to explain the whole story of the axman and it became more and more clear that it was clearly a movie about Alastor.

“Well fuck me sideways I’m datin a movie star!” Angel exclaimed excitedly. He reached over and gave Alastor a big smooch.

Alastor who looked slightly flustered about the whole debacle finally spoke “W-well what an interesting turn of events.”

“We Have to watch!” cried Charlie.

And so after a couple minutes of searching they finally found the movies and had them queued up in order on the big tv in the middle of the room.

* * *

_AUUUGH!!!_

The sound of a chainsaw echoed throughout the room. Nifty flinched and shoved her face into Husks side.

"Geeze Al were you really this brutal?" Questioned Husk, after all he had know Alastor longer than anyone. But even alive the cat was rather insistent on not know the details of his " _personal life_ ".

Wet meat tore on screen and a man with an everlasting smile dined on the poor girls flesh.

“I had my moments” smiled Alastor. " _ **Ah the glory days, this picture show is** **surprisingly accurate**_." He thought.

“Stupid bitch run!” Angel yelled at the screen. Charlie jumped and threw her arms around Vaggie as the girl was caught after she tripped and was violently torn apart by a man with an ax.

The Movie ended with a close up of a bloody smiley face smeared onto a tree and faded to black.

“Wow what a nice trip to the past.” “That was most enjoyable dearest thank you.” Alastor smiled softly and leaned down to placed a kiss on Angels forehead.

“No probs Smiles.”


	2. Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter plessis don' hate me. Angel does some late night shopping on Amazon and shenanigans ensue.

Angel sat down on his big fluffy pink comforter and contemplated his next move thoroughly. After they’d found out that Alastor was a big time movie star, Angel giggled in his mind, and were thoroughly shocked to their core's he decided to do a little more research and found something... interesting.. to say the least. 

  
“I can’t believe this” he laughed to himself “he really wore this?”

  
A costume party was happening down stairs to celebrate the Halloween season and all kinds of people were down stairs. Overlords, Demi lords, common folk. Imps, succubus, incubi, even the king and queen of hell decided to make an appearance. Angel was currently in his room changing into his costume before the part got into full swing.

  
He was clad head to toe in clothes straight from the roarin 20s and was beginning to rethink this idea. See, the day after the movie he did some digging in the human world to see if Alastor’s movies were really a smash hit when he stumbled upon an Amazon page.

 **Real authentic sexy Axe man of New Orleans costume**.

Obviously, it was meant to be a Halloween costume but Angel just couldn’t pass up the chance. 

  
Standing up, the spider looked straight at his full body mirror and accessed his outfit, a collared dress shirt that fit tight and pushed his chest fluff out in a sexy way, button up slacks that hugged his legs lovingly and made his ass look great, and to top it off a smiley mask positioned on the top of his head that pushed his hair to cover one of his eyes set with a little toy axe. Overall, he looked hot, but how would Alastor feel about it?

“ _I mean it is him..isn’t this pushing it a little?_ ” he thought to himself.

  
“Oh well, I look hot so it’ll prolly be fine.” He shrugged and made his way down to the party.

  
He trotted down the steps and spotted Alastor speaking politics with king of hell Lucifer, it had come as a surprise to him that they were actually pretty close friends he guessed it had something to do with their sadistic nature.  
“Of course the fifth legion is becoming a nuisa-“  
“A-Angel?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Ok so I'm not good at smut but I'll add some light stuff if ya'll want?

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally self indulgent and Im a shitty writer but ill make this into a series if yall want.


End file.
